


It's Enough

by RefugeeofTumblr



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek 2009, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Bonding, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mentions of Sex, not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan and Jim reflect and unwind. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Enough

He rises to his feet, smiling. Those beautiful blue eyes never leave Khan's as he approaches. Slowly their fingers lace together and Khan rests his head on Jim's shoulder.

Jim breaks the silence gently. "You got hurt bad today."

"It's almost healed by now," the superhuman mumbles. His deep baritone makes Jim shiver visibly.

Leading Khan to the bunk they share Jim sits, his lover's arms still wrapped around him. It's been a difficult day. They had had to fight off a group of semi-canine creatures on a newly discovered planet while making sure the secondary away team had escaped. Khan had been injured badly.

Jim remembers all too well the panic that had sized his heart at the sight of his mate laying hurt on the ground. When he had calmed down some after getting Khan to medbay Spock had given him that infuriating look that said, 'I know exactly what's going on in your head'.

Ah well. The crew was bound to figure it out sooner or later.

Speaking of which, Khan is clearly interested in taking both their minds off the events of earlier today. Hot lips press eager kisses against Jim's neck as he moans under the tender ministrations. Jim cards his fingers through Khan's hair as they enjoy their time together before the next shift. 

They have very little besides this ship, their crews and each other. But it's enough. It has to be. 

\----

In the afterglow Khan props himself up on an elbow. He simply stares at Jim with those stormy eyes. Oh, how he loves his captain. The gentle rise and fall of his chest, the way his eyes lit up when he was excited, how he cried out when he fell over the edge of pleasure. Anybody who disapproves - that Vulcan named Spock probably will - can go to hell. 

His line of thought is broken. Jim grins mischievously as he strokes the superhuman's leg slowly. 

"Getting frisky?"

Jim's voice get husky and rough with arousal. "Obviously."


End file.
